Pierwsze śledztwo/Rozdział 6
Rozdział 6 – ''Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy'' Kiedy Daphne przekazała dobre nowiny reszcie paczki, Kudłaty, Maggie i Fred złapali się za ręce i wykonali jakiś dziki taniec radości, śmiejąc się przy tym jak wariaci; Scooby natomiast wskoczył na ramiona Daphne, przewracając ją na podłogę, i zaczął lizać jej policzki, merdając ogonem z zawrotną wręcz prędkością. – Scooby, zejdź ze mnie! – dziewczynka bezskutecznie usiłowała powstrzymać śmiech. – No, już, wystarczy, słyszysz? Pogniotę sobie ubranie! Szczeniak nie usłuchał. Wkrótce jednak ktoś odciągnął go na bok, a po chwili drobna, pulchna, ciepła dłoń ujęła rękę Daphne. – Pomogę ci wstać – zaoferował cichy, nieśmiały głos. Spojrzawszy w górę, dziewczynka ujrzała Jeffa. – Nie fatyguj się, dam sobie radę – powiedziała oschle, cofając swoją dłoń z jego uchwytu, po czym zwinnie skoczyła na nogi. Lekcje tańca jednak na coś się przydały. – Dlaczego dalej tak źle mnie traktujesz? – spytał ze smutkiem chłopiec. Jego niebieskie oczy napełniły się łzami. – I właściwie dlaczego wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na kryminalistę? Przecież oddałem te części, które ukradliśmy z Ryżym... rodzice Velmy mi wybaczyli... a zresztą ja nawet nie jej dotknąłem... Była to prawda. Ryży – który, jak wykazało policyjne śledztwo, próbował otruć Velmę przy użyciu środków nasennych, podebranych wcześniej z apteczki swoich rodziców – został wyrzucony ze szkoły i na pół roku umieszczony w poprawczaku; w przypadku Jeffa, dzięki wstawiennictwu państwa Dinkleyów, skończyło się tylko na nadzorze kuratora. Nazajutrz po zapadnięciu wyroku pan Dinkley i dyrektor Abbott odbyli długą rozmowę, w wyniku której Jeff dostał możliwość powrotu do szkoły. Oczywiście, do tego czasu wszyscy jego przyjaciele (i nie tylko) wiedzieli już o jego udziale w sprawie "potwora" – i nie chcieli z nim nawet rozmawiać. Właściwie Daphne trochę go żałowała, ale cóż mogła poradzić? – A ty, kurczę, co tu robisz? – spytał ostro Kudłaty, nagle zauważywszy niedoszłego bohatera. – Myślisz, kurczę, że wszystko będzie, kurczę, jak dawniej? – Po tym, jak ty i Ryży współpracowaliście z kosmitami? Nie ma mowy! – dodał Fred. – Fred, nie zaczynaj od nowa – ostrzegła Daphne. – A ty, Jeff, lepiej odejdź i nie wracaj. – No wiesz? – Maggie spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. – Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejsza, Daphne... ale chyba się pomyliłam. – O co ci, kurczę, chodzi? – nie zrozumiał Kudłaty. – O to, żebyście wreszcie dali Jeffowi spokój. Traktujecie go o wiele za ostro. – Za ostro?! Gdyby Velma umarła, on byłby za to współodpowiedzialny! – krzyknął Fred. – Ale to się NIE stało! A w dodatku państwo Dinkley mu wybaczyli, więc nie rozumiem, czemu WY nie chcecie zrobić tego samego! Na chwilę zapadła cisza. W końcu Daphne odezwała się nieśmiało: – Wiecie, chłopaki... ona ma rację. – No – mruknęli Fred i Kudłaty, czerwieniąc się po uszy. – Więc mi wybaczycie? – spytał z nadzieją Jeff. – Tak – powiedzieli Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty i Maggie, uśmiechając się do niego. – Ja łeż – dodał Scooby, stając na tylnych łapach i liżąc chłopca po policzku. x Był poniedziałek, 16 listopada, około 8 rano. Promienie słońca, wpadające przez szparę między zasłonami, oświetlały małą dziewczynkę, leżącą bez ruchu wśród białej pościeli, i wyczerpaną kobietę – jej matkę – siedzącą przy łóżku i wyczekująco wpatrującą się w twarz dziecka. Wtem jakiś niewysoki, wąsaty mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety i dotknął jej ramienia. – Idziemy do domu, kochanie – powiedział niezbyt głośno, ale za to stanowczo. – Twój dyżur skończył się dwanaście godzin temu. – Nigdzie nie idę – kobieta potrząsnęła głową. – Velma przed chwilą się poruszyła. – To nic nowego – zauważył pan Dinkley. – Jak zapewne pamiętasz, zaczęła unosić powieki już tydzień temu, ale na razie... – Zobacz! – zawołała jego żona, chwytając go za koszulę i wskazując na Velmę, równie nieruchomą, jak wcześniej. – Poruszyła palcami! – Nie chcę cię martwić, Aluś, ale chyba ci się przywidziało z przemęczenia... – Zamilknij na chwilę – zniecierpliwiła się pani Dinkley. – Teraz już wiem, po kim Madelyn odziedziczyła gadulstwo... och, popatrz! – zawołała, gdy Velma poruszyła się po raz kolejny. Mężczyzna i kobieta złapali się za ręce i wstrzymali oddech. Dziewczynka powoli otworzyła oczy, a następnie lekko je zmrużyła, wpatrując się w dwie zamazane twarze. – Mama? Tata? – spytała, gdy objęły ją dwie pary ciepłych, silnych ramion. – Tak, słoneczko – mama wzięła ją na kolana i pocałowała jej piegowaty policzek. – Dlaczego tak mocno mnie przytulacie? – Velma była zdezorientowana. – Ja przecież spałam tylko jedną noc. – Nieprawda, Elfiku – tata potrząsnął głową. – Łobuz, zwany Ryżym Śledziuchem, o mało nie otruł cię na śmierć. Lekarze uratowali ci życie, ale przez ponad miesiąc byłaś w śpiączce. – W śpiączce? Co to znaczy? – To znaczy, że spałaś tak mocno, jak Śpiąca Królewna – wyjaśniła pani Dinkley, kołysząc córeczkę w ramionach jak dzidziusia. – Tyle, że ciebie obudził dobry pan doktor. – Przez cały ten czas Maddie ciągle o ciebie pytała, a my nie wiedzieliśmy, co jej mówić – dodał pan Dinkley zdławionym i nieco drżącym głosem. Velma wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego wąsatej twarzy. – Dlaczego płaczesz, tato? – zdziwiła się. – To ze szczęścia, skarbie; cieszę się, że się obudziłaś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mama i ja baliśmy się, że stracimy cię na zawsze... – To dlatego mama wcześniej nie mogła spać? – domyśliła się dziewczynka, wskazując na ciemne podkówki pod oczyma kobiety, która w międzyczasie usnęła. – Można tak powiedzieć – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, sadzając córeczkę na łóżku. – Niedługo wrócę. Muszę tylko zabrać mamę do domu i położyć ją do łóżka – dodał, chwytając swoją żonę wpół; następnie postawił ją na nogi i, zarzuciwszy sobie jej ramię na szyję, wyprowadził (czy raczej wywlókł) ją na korytarz. x Przysłowie mówi, że złe wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Ośmielę się jednak zaryzykować twierdzenie, że dobre są od nich szybsze. Tego popołudnia Madelyn wywołała sensację wśród swoich koleżanek, podskakując, piszcząc i krzycząc z radości, gdy ojciec powiedział jej, że Velma się obudziła. Nim minął kwadrans, dobrą wiadomość znali już wszyscy w szkole (łącznie z woźnym i higienistką), a Kudłaty, Fred i Maggie ponownie wykonali swój taniec radości – i tym razem dołączyli do nich Daphne i Scooby. Około dwóch godzin później szeroko uśmiechnięty pan Dinkley lekko uchylił drzwi pokoiku, w którym leżała Velma. – Zobacz, kto przyszedł cię odwiedzić, Elfiku – powiedział od progu. – VELMA! – krzyknęli Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty, Maggie, Madelyn i Scooby. Po chwili pies i mała Maddie wskoczyli na kołdrę, a pozostali stanęli po obu stronach łóżka. – Rety! – zawołała uszczęśliwiona Velma, obejmując siostrzyczkę i szczeniaka. – Tak się cieszę, że was widzę, kochani! – Kurczę, my też się cieszymy – zapewnił ją Kudłaty, wraz z Fredem, Daphne i Maggie dołączając się do wspólnego uścisku. – To dla ciebie – Madelyn wręczyła siostrze odrobinę pogiętą kartkę, na której narysowane były dwie uśmiechnięte dziewczynki, otoczone sercami i kwiatuszkami. Nad głowami dziewczynek znajdowały się niezgrabne, dziecięce kulfony, układające się w dwa imiona: VELMA i MADDIE. – Sama to napisałaś? – Velma była szczerze zdziwiona. – Aha – odrzekła z dumą Madelyn. – Tata mnie nauczył, bo spędzał ze mną więcej czasu, bo mama prawie wcale nie przychodziła do domu, bo siedziała przy tobie i... i wiesz co? Tęskniłam za tobą. – Wiem – powiedziała jej siostra. – Masz ślicznego misia – zauważyła Maggie, biorąc do rąk pluszaka, leżącego na szafce obok łóżka. – Od Jeffa – wyjaśniła Velma. – Słucham? – zdumiał się Fred. – Godzinę temu był tu z rodzicami, przeprosił mnie i dał mi tego misia. – I... i wybaczyłaś mu? – spytała z wahaniem Daphne. – Oczywiście. On nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, co zrobił Ryży, więc czemu miałabym mieć żal akurat do niego? Daphne i chłopcy bez słowa spuścili wzrok. – Większość jego kumpli się od niego odwróciła, stąd to pytanie – powiedziała szybko Maggie. x Velma wróciła do domu 25 listopada. Nazajutrz, w Święto Dziękczynienia, państwo Dinkleyowie wydali spore (jak na ich domowy budżet) przyjęcie, na które zaprosili rodzinę, przyjaciół i najbliższych sąsiadów. Velma, niewątpliwa gwiazda owego dnia, niemal cały ten czas spędziła na próbach ucieczki z kolan mamy, obsypującej (albo raczej zamęczającej) ją pieszczotami i całusami. Udało jej się zwiać dopiero wtedy, gdy stryjek Cosmo zaczął opowiadać o znaleziskach, które przywiózł do muzeum ze swojej ostatniej podróży – i była prawie pewna, że stryjek mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Następnej wiosny czterej ojcowie wspólnymi siłami wybudowali domek na drzewie, rosnącym przy domu Rogersów, i wyposażyli go w przeróżne zabawki. Mieli bowiem nadzieję, że dzięki temu ich dzieci już nigdy nie będą się bawić w detektywów. Trzeba przyznać dzieciakom, że dość zręcznie ukrywały swoje hobby przez prawie trzy lata; w końcu jednak ich rodzice odkryli prawdę... Ale to jest już nowa historia i opowiemy ją następnym razem. ---- ← Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Rozdziały